Never Alone Again
by Tramp.Is.Me.Maybe
Summary: Adventures of the girl who never grow old nor was she ever loved. Peyton has been alone for years. 600 years later, Pitch was coming and he is stronger than before. BEWARE: Use of OC. Pls R&R! Disclaimer: Original Characters of ROTG does not belong to me.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me.**

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes I saw big tall oak trees surrounding me. Smell of the earth below me and the crispness of the dried leaves burying me under.

I got up as fallen leaves slowly slid down my black dress. It was an autumn night, it was so dark in the forest it was as if the darkness was slowly engulfing me as I slowly disappear with the darkness. I walked quickly my pace fastening as I thought of every possible wild animal that was able to maul me to death. I tripped on a vine in my attempt to escape. The darkness around me was terrifying, I almost wanted to scream.  
It was then when I noticed a soft ray of silvery moonlight surrounding. I looked up only to see a pure white moon shining down at me softly. It was the most magnificent view ever, it was so round so beautiful. It was calming. It's presence filled me with warmth.

As I took slow but big steps towards the moon, I felt something under my foot. I took a step back, only to see a silver mask on the ground.I picked it up gingerly as I scrape the dirt of the mask. I inspected it for a moment, it was a silver and black colombina venetian mask. It also had terribly elaborate patterns on it. Thinking it was nothing important, I put it on carelessly.

At that moment, I had a clear look of what my garment was. It wasn't any old simple black dress,it was actually blue like the the same shade of blue as the midnight sky. A soft ribbon entwined itself around my body from my shoulder to my right knee. A myriad of beautiful flowers adorned itself around my lovely dress. Down my waist hanged a pouch and a gold dagger ,with intricate designs on its blade, hanging by its shoulder. My ginger hair were gathered together in a braid.

I looked up to the moon. Soothing yet scary, mellow yet bright. I realized I was up mid-air when I felt nothingness beneath my soles. I could feel the warm breeze flow through the spaces between my toes. I was estactic! I was able to fly! I cried with joy as I did a few tricks mid-air.  
As I flew over a distance, I noticed lights being emitted from buildings by a small village.  
Slowly I got close to the town as I landed on my bare toes softly. Suddenly a little boy and a little girl ran through my body joyfully. The feeling cannot be described when those children ran through me. It was as though lightning ran through me.

Quickly I ran in front of a middle-aged man, " Hello, where am I kind sir?"

As to confirm my fears, the man walked pass me without a second thought. Suddenly another person walked past me then another and another.

" Does anyone recognize me? Can anyone see me?"

" Who am I? Why can't anyone notice my existence?" I cried to the night sky in desperation.

_Peyton Pan_

The moon answered. Softly. Kindly. Like a whisper.

_ No one is able to notice you because no one believes in you._

As I asked again on what I should do to get people to notice me, the moon replied no more.

**( Hundereds of years later in the 21st cent.)**

I ride the wind to the top of the building. I threw myself into the wind and let it take me to wherever it wants to go. Following the wind is a great way to travel I saw great things by having the wind as my travelling companion. I saw black birds with big yellow beaks and a huge flower that stink at the other side of the hemisphere. It was great fun.

While I was enjoying my ride with the wind, something caught my eye. I flew against the wind current and peeked into the house's window. There, beyond the wooden frames was a sister telling her brother stories about pirates and fairies, about the misadventures of the boy who never grew up. They would have the shock of their lives if they were to know that Peter Pan was a female and 'his' name was Peyton.  
I looked at them as I chuckled.

However I sighed as I felt an ache in my heart.

_ I feel alone._

Immediately, I caught myself and shook the thought out of my head violently.

_April Fool you had never ever felt alone in your life. So don't give me crap about loneliness.  
_

I lightly scolded myself and fled away quickly afraid that the aching in my heart would be bad for me.

* * *

**I changed the Female Peter Pan does not seem like Peter Pan to fit to my story line.  
**:/  
**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Thx for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: New Guardian

**Whoots! New Chpt up. I apologise for some things being inaccurate because I do not know how to describe them.**

**Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

Jack zipped across the sky. He was late for his meeting with his fellow guardians. He cursed under his breath. He got carried away bringing fun to people that he forgot all about the meeting.

As he flew through the North Pole by riding the air currents, a sudden gust of wind suddenly blew him across the air. Jack rolled around mid-air like a tumbleweed and he suddenly crash landed into North's humble abode.

_Talk about luck.  
_

Jack patted himself and tried to get up only to have three guardians towering down him. ( Sandy was much to kind to be angry at him.)

" Jack! I thought I reminded you to be on time!" Toothania whined as she zipped around Jack.

" Can you be on time for once Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked rather irritably.

" Yeah! Do you know how long we have been waiting for you? 20 minutes! It's going to be night soon therefore there will be not much time before Sandy has to leave to be ready for the children's bedtime!" North scolded in a rather gruff manner.

" Hey, hey guys. I'm sorry if you will let me explain …." Jack was cut off by the older guardians as they reprimanded him relentlessly, with poor Sandy desperately trying to get the group to stop fighting.

As the three older guardians were bickering with Jack, a silvery light slowly shined down the floor down the bickering group. Noticing the sudden light shining down on them, the group had stopped bickering.

" Ah Manny," North boomed, " long time no see old friend. Uhm…uh… sorry about you having to see us fight. Ahem... Well, what did you want to talk to us about old friend?"

The guardians wait in anticipation, as they wondered silently what did the Man In the Moon wanted them together for. It had been a long time since they last had an adventure with Pitch Black. Suddenly , North's floor started to reveal a dark hole and a stand appeared and on top of it dangerously sat a two blocks of stone with blue crystals or ice in it.  
The guardians stared. And stared. And stared. Then all silence was broken as the guardians exclaimed simultaneously in shock.

" What? Why do we need a new guardian?"

" M…maybe Manny wanted to have a new member because he is worried that we might be lonely?" Tooth wondered positively.

" I bet it is because he is furious that Jack did a lousy job as a guardian," Bunnymund snickered.

Upon hearing the insult, he snapped out of his trance and glared at the huge bunny.  
Sandy started forming couple of icons over his head too quickly for any of the guardians to decipher.  
North looked at the moon with wonder, he sighed and then clapped his large hands in demand of his fellow flustered guardians full-attention.

North said in thick Russian accent, " Everyone, whatever it is, let us all trust Manny and see who is joining our family."

Hearing this, everyone turned to the crystal-like ice,only to see a picture of a girl with a mask standing on her toes as if she was dancing lightheartedly.  
The guardians eyes widened. It was a joke, wait no, it _must _be a joke.

" Peyton…Pan? Wait what?" Bunnymund said rather confused.

"Uhm I'm not quite sure…" North said as he scratched his head.

" Maybe the Man in the Moon likes a variety? I mean he even accepted Jack Frost," Tooth said helpfully.

Sandman just showed a question mark atop of his head.

" Who is the girl?"

Everyone turned to look at Jack rather shocked that he had never met or heard of Peyton Pan during his adventures as a nomad before he became a guardian.

As if knowing what everyone was thinking Jack snapped, " Just because I lived a life of a nomad does not mean I know and had seen everything!" Jack held up his hands in distress.

Knowing that what Jack said was a legit reason the guardians returned to figuring out what they should do.

" Guys, guys calm down," Jack coaxed, " maybe we should just put our trust in the Man in the Moon and find that girl. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for doing choosing a new guardian."

" But why so soon? It has only been 4 years since you arrived mate," Bunnymund countered.

Jack let out and exasperated sighed, " How am I suppose to know maybe the Man has a reason. Maybe we should just get the girl to join us in case an impending doom is looming over us."

The older guardians looked at each other surprised at how mature their younger ally sounded.

North cleared his throat noisily, " Fine then, we would get that girl to join us and protect the children around the world! So let's get ready!"

* * *

**The end.**

**I thought that was a more suitable ending. As I wanted to put the introduction of Peyton and the search of Peyton in two seperate chapters.**

Hope you guys enjoyed some.

I'm sorry for grammatical and stupid spelling mistakes.

BYEEEEEEEEEE~


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**New chpt's up!**

**Disclaimer: ROTG not mine.**

* * *

" Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a minute! You don't expect all of us go on a search together to find Peyton! I mean she hates people!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

" Nonsense Bunny, I mean, who doesn't like Father Christmas?" North said joyfully.

" Peyton Pan," Bunny said simply.

North gave Bunny a look as he thought Bunny was saying it out of spite. However upon seeing the serious look on Bunny's face, North stop doubting Bunny's harsh words.

Jack thought to himself for a moment and a thought dawned on him.

" Bunny, how do you know so much about that girl we're trying to find?"

Bunny opened and closed his mouth but no words escaped his mouth. Seeing Bunny's troubled look, Jack smirked with glee knowing that he just had put Bunnymund in a tight spot.

" So how should we find Peyton Pan then?" Tooth asked.

" How about we send Bunny and Jack?" North said.

Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically.

" Wait, why us? With him?" Jack and Bunny said simultaneously.

" Well, only Bunny knows Peyton well enough to get her trust and you Jack, my boy need to get to know your soon to be subordinate," North explained.

Jack and Bunny cursed silently in their hearts.

" Alright, but if snowflake messes up, I will not want him anywhere near Peyton."

" Suit yourself."

Bunnymund groaned to himself as he grabbed Jack by his collar and lightly thumped the floor. Soon a hole appeared and Bunny and Jack disappeared down the hole.

" Ahhhhh…. Oof."

Jack groaned in pain when he fell down the hole. Jack still hated those ground portal things that Bunny uses to get around. If anything, he would prefer flying in the sky.

" Get up mate we don't have all day."

Jack slowly got up and followed closely behind his Australian partner. Jack did not notice the change in lighting as he got up. It was so dark also there were trees everywhere. Tall trees standing above him like cages trapping him in like a prisoner.

" Uhm, Cottontail, are you sure we are at the right place?"

Bunnymund did not answer instead his soft ears were twitching around. Picking any bit of sound that would indicate to him which direction he should go.

" Come on this way. We got no time to waste mate."

Bunny started increasing his pace by hopping on all fours. Noticing he is losing sight of Bunnymund, Jack increased started to increase his flying speed. Jack zipped through the trees as they got deeper and deeper into the forest.

" Hey! Cottontail! Mind slowing down a bit?"

" Then speed up Jack! We ain't got all day!"

Jack cussed under his breath as he struggled to catch up. It seems that he was having difficulty conjuring the wind that day. It was as if he was losing his touch and Jack hated that. Finally Bunny stopped running much to Jack's appreciation.

" Would it even to k…" Jack was cut off by Bunny who was maniacally hushing him.

Bunny put his finger ( or paw, whatever it is) to indicate to Jack that he has to keep quiet and pointed forwards. Jack eyes looking in the direction which Bunny was pointing at.  
Jack eye's widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a girl talking to another female whose lower body is a fish tail. A fish tail!

_Mermaids doesn't exist._ Jack thought.

The mermaid had flowing blue hair that glows against the moonlight. She had a pearl hairclips which was holding her hair together. She had pale white skin with a tinge of blue and a sea green fish tail which she swish around now and then. She looked very pretty when she smiled.

" If you think mermaids doesn't exists you better believe that they exist now Snowflake," the man-rabbit said as if he had just read Jack's mind.

" So is that the girl we are looking for?"

" That's right mate….wait who are you talking about?"

" The mermaid?"

" No! Of course not is the girl whom the mermaid is talking to."

Bunny turned Jack's head a bit to the left and Jack properly looked at the other girl. The girl was lying on the sand with her feet in the ocean looking at the other mermaid as if she was having a deep conversation with her half-human friend laughing every time a joke was made. She had fiery red hair that was neatly done in a weird braid which looked strangely similar to the waterfalls Jack seen in his many expeditions. She seem to be a few years younger than Jack. Though Jack wasn't able to clearly see the girl's facial feature due to the mask she was wearing, her eyes were cerulean blue, like the jewels gathered from exotic countries, which contrasted greatly to her red hair

Suddenly there was a light breeze surrounding him and Bunny.

" Woooah!" Jack shouted in surprise.

" Who's there?" A sharp voice called out followed by a loud splash.

The girl with the fiery hair stood up hesitantly.

" Oh great," Bunnymund murmured under his breath, " Hello there Peyton it is me Bunny!"

Upon seeing Bunny stepping out from his hiding place, the face of the girl with the red hair lit up with joy.

" Bunnymund! It's so good to see you!" The redhead said with joy with her rich British accent.

The girl jumped into Bunnymund arms as Bunny returned the hug with a good laugh.

" Hello there ranger, how's life on a deserted island?"

" Good, well."

Seeing how engaged they were in their reunion, Jack felt a bit left out. He felt rather awkward, afraid even. However Jack put those feelings at the back of his head as he heard Bunnymund calling out to him.

" Peyton this is Jack Frost. Frostbite, this is Peyton Pan."

* * *

**Note: **

**-Peter Pan was created by a Scottish writer so that's why I'm going to make Peyton British though she is not living in Britain currently.**  
**-I will be making references to the original Peter Pan character and the one created in 2003 ( JEREMY SUMPTER! -drools- ) not the Disney one.**

**So yea this is the end!**

**I was planning on posting it earlier but it was CNY so I do not have time to finish the story.**

**K byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
